


All Hallows Week

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: In a private school in the middle of England, weird things start happening. Guys start wearing fewer clothes, the teachers become less strict and many other things.Good thing that Matt has managed to stay the same.
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Kudos: 32





	All Hallows Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this one is a bit late. October was a bit of a messy month for me, so I wasn't able to get it done before this week.
> 
> Sorry bout that. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy my (slightly late) Halloween story!

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Gah!” the young blonde Matthew Pinkerton screamed, and jumping up from the bed, looking around wildly. The only thing that met his sight was the shape of his roommate calmly snoozing away, half of his limbs in a tangled mess of sheets. “Glad to see at least one of us can sleep soundly” he muttered as he threw the covers off his bed and crawled to the window. Gently moving the curtain aside, the boy’s eyes widened as he saw the monsoon that was washing over the school grounds. Crashes of pink and purple lightning crackled through the sky, thunder following a few seconds later, all of them equally as loud. “Damn, I didn’t even know it could rain this much out here” he whispered, watching as large water droplets smashed against the glass.

Matthew Pinkerton wasn’t from around here, listening to one word out of the boy’s mouth made that painfully clear. He was a transfer student over from the US, and it wasn’t easy for the boy to get accustomed to the new life of a British boarding school. The hardest part of it all was the sleeping arrangement since the young boy was used to having a room all to himself, but here everyone had to share a room. Hence the mess of limbs that now laid on the bed opposite him, which belonged to Nathan Bellwood. Despite being a year older than him, Nathan was more than happy to let Matt be his bunkmate, and the American was more than happy to accept the teen’s invitation.

Despite having been sharing the room for a few months now, Matt didn't know too much about Nathan, other than the kid who slept like a rock. “Lucky bastard” the blonde muttered, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his phone and his earbuds “Let’s see what’s going on…” he muttered as he pressed the on button, his face became illuminated by the soft glow of the screen. Swipping his finger up, he opened up the web browser and began typing, soon finding a news report. He slipped on his earbuds before tapping on the video.

“Thank you, Hank,” the woman on the screen said in a thick British accent, before turning to the camera “And now, in other news, a strange storm is currently passing over the northern area of the country. The most affected regions are the North East and Yorkshire”

“Huh, right where we are….” Matt muttered as he glanced back at the window

“There have also been reports of strange colored lightning, ranging from pink and purple to cyan and some have even claimed to have seen green, though those are unconfirmed. Experts have said that this is not an indication of any kind of danger. Now, we go to a meteorology expert, who is-” at that point, the young student paused the clip and slammed his head back into the pillow, a groan escaping his mouth.

“Augh!” he moaned, as he took a glance at the time. 

3:39 AM.

“Christ! How am I gonna sleep with tha-”

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

“Storm out there…” he grumbled, giving the window a glare before turning back to his phone “Well, at least I don't have anything too important tomorrow….” he laid back on the bed and began flipping through the music selection “Let’s see just how long this thing lasts…”

MONDAY

Matt groaned as he felt light hit his eyes, making him twist and turn around, in a vain attempt to block out the light

“Oh, shite. Sorry, Matt” Nathan’s voice penetrated his ears, “I thought the light wouldn’t bother you”

“Well, you thought wrong” the blonde American muttered as he threw his pillow over his head

“Wow, someone is testy,” the brit said, “Did sleep well last night?”

“I dunno…. What time is it?”

“6 AM,” Nathan said, the sound of ruffling clothes.

“Aaaaagh!” the younger boy groaned, slamming one of his cushions on top of the pillow

“I’m guessing you weren’t able to sleep very well?”

“Try getting two hours…” the American mumbled

“Christ! Why did sleep so little?!” the older boy exclaimed

“What, you didn’t hear the monsoon last night?”

“Monsoon? It rained?” his roommate asked

“Yes! I know you sleep like you're in a coma, but look outside!” Matt exclaimed

“Uh, I am. It's not wet. At all” Nathan muttered. Matt’s eyes shot open, despite how tired he was, and he quickly sat up. He saw his roommate half-dressed, his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants half-way up his legs. Matt ignored that and instead poked his head out the window

“W-What the hell?” he gasped. Nathan was right, there was no trace of any storm last night, instead it looked like the picturesque example of an autumn morning, with all of the trees that surrounded the school having a mix of beautiful golden, orange and brown leaves on them, a few falling down and gently landing on the golden grass, as the sun slowly rose up from behind all of it.

“I know, right?” Nathan said, poking his own head out “It’s a beautiful day, ain’t it?”

“Well, y-yeah” the transfer student stammered “But, the storm last night…”

“I think you're just a wee bit tired,” Nathan said, giving him a small pat on the back “You still have a couple of hours before your classes start. Go back to sleep. Going out there tired is not a good idea”

“Y-Yeah… You're probably right….” Matt muttered, rubbing his eyes as he crawled back into his bed and lay back on the pillow, a soft yawn escaping his lips as he did so

“Yeah, see ya later, man. Take a nap and you’ll feel like a new guy” Nathan said as he walked out the door.

Matt smiled as he closed his eyes, the last thought that went through his head was that Nathan looked like he had walked out of the door wearing a pair of green tights in place of his pants. “Damn… I really need to get some sleep. I’m starting to see things…”

/=================\

As it turned out, he wasn’t seeing things. As he walked down the yard a couple of hours later, his eyes traveled around wildly as he saw large groups of people, most of them had at least one person wearing something strange.

He passed one person wearing a cape, a couple of boys both wearing some weird kind of gloves. There was even a guy who had wrapped what looked like toilet paper around his wrists!

This was odd on its own, but considering where he was, it was even stranger. St. Garrison’s School for Boys was one of the best schools in the UK, hence why Matt was determined to come hereafter transferring from his old, Mormon school in Utah. But that came at a price. The teachers were strict and they always enforced the boarding school’s rules, usually rather harshly. And high on that list was uniform.

Every single boy in the school had to wear white shirts, red ties, and blue blazers and a matching pair of blue pants or shorts, depending on the weather. They had freedom when it comes to their footwear, as long as they wore something, but on everything else, the teachers were near authoritarian. Matt once saw a kid get a week’s worth of detention for walking into class wearing a scarf and gloves. And now, here was at least ¾ of the school dressed strangely. And the teachers were not handling it well.

Matt chuckled as he remembered his Math teachers' reaction to everyone out of uniform. He didn’t know a human’s face could turn that color without causing serious health issues. He had screamed for what felt like five minutes, before sending half the class away to talk to the headmaster.

“Hey Matt!” he heard a voice with an Irish accent called him. Looking in the direction of the voice, a smile broke through his face as he saw his best friend, Conor Quinn. Conor was the physical stereotype of an Irish boy. A big mess of curly red hair was smacked on top of his head, with all of his face so coated in freckles you could barely see his skin beneath it and a big toothy smile he flashed at nearly every one. “Ya took your sweet time mate”

“Hehe, sorry Conor,” Matt said, walking over to his friend and giving him a quick high five “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, that storm kept me awake for hours”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” the other boy said with a nod, before looking him over “At least you're still dressed normally”

“Christ, you noticed too?” Matt exclaimed as the two began to walk over to the cafeteria

“Course I noticed! My bunkmates left wearing a pair of bloody monster-themed boots!” Conor shouted, “It’s bonkers!”

“What’s bonkers?” another voice asked from behind Conor. Looking over his friend, Matt saw the large shape of their other friend, Billy. Unlike the two of them, Billy was huge, quite a few muscles for his age, since he was a rugby player since he was 5. He gave his two friends a smile as he walked along with them.

“The clothes thing!” Matt exclaimed. Their musclebound friend nodded and crossed his arms

“I know! I stopped by the gym earlier to pick up a few things I forgot, and I saw a group playing a round of basketball shirtless!”

“Shirtless!?” Conor shouted, “Jesus, the PE teacher must have had a bloody fit!”

“That’s the weirdest part! He was watching, and he didn’t care!”

“What?” Matt asked as they entered the cafeteria proper, getting in line for their food. “The same guy who threatened me with a month’s worth of detentions cause I showed up to soccer class without cleats, was ok with people playing shirtless!?”

“*Cough* Football *Cough*” Conor corrected, earning a glare from his American friend

“Not the point!” he exclaimed, grabbing a plastic tray and walking to the pre-prepared plates

“Yeah, it was weird,” Billy said, shaking his head as he grabbed one of the plates and a glass of water.

“Wow… Even the bloody teachers are going bonkers” Conor said, shaking his head as the trio walked out of into the dining room, sitting in a small table, only the three of them.

“Yeah. I mean, I know it's close to Halloween, but it's ridiculous!” Matt said as he took a bite out of his food, wincing at it as it passed through his lips “Gah!”

“What’s wrong?” Billy asked as he took a spoonful of food into his mouth

“This thing is extremely sweet!” the American said, grabbing his glass and washing his mouth with water

“Bleh! He’s right!” Conor exclaimed, doing the same “What the hell? Did the lunch lady drop the sugar can in the damn pot?!”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Billy said, shrugging as he slipped another spoon of the weirdly sweet mush into his mouth. His friends stared at him in shock.

“Mate, are you oka-” Conor said, his eyes focusing on Billy’s shirt, which was barely visible through his closed blazer. “What are you wearing?”

“Um?” the larger boy asked, looking down at his shirt, opening his blazer and exposing a large, pitch-black t-shirt that tattered and torn apart in separate parts

“Dude! The hell are you wearing!?” Matt screamed, dropping his utensils in shock.

“What?” Billy asked, looking down at his clothes. “This is normal, it's not like I’m walking around without a shirt on” the larger boy finished his food “Anyways, I’ve got to get going. Coach wants us to do some extra laps for the game next week. See ya later!” with that, Billy stood up with his tray, leaving both of his friends gaping.

“The hell was that?” Conor asked, looking at Matt with confusion on his face.

“I have no idea” the blonde muttered, shaking his head. The two friends sat mostly in silence as they ate. After finishing, the two left their trays and gave each other a friendly wave.

“See ya later, Matt!” Conor called as he dashed off. Matt smiled as he waved at his friend, before walking away. He gently moved his hand to his wrists, a smile forming on his face as he felt the chains-like cuffs around them.

/=================\

Matt sighed as he stood in the dorm’s common room, his hand hovering above the doorknob to his shared bedroom. He took a deep breath and cracked the door open. Just as he expected, Nathan was standing over his bed, his shirt thrown carelessly on the floor, along with his shoes and socks, leaving the slightly older boy standing over his bed, stretching as his legs and ass were hugged tightly by the green tights.

“Uh, Nathan?” Matt said, trying his hardest to not stare the emerald ass that was currently pointing at him.

“Oh? Ah, hi Matt!” the other boy said with a grin, smiling at his roommate

“Dude is… Did you wear that instead of pants?” he asked, pointing at his tights

“Yeah. Why?” the other boy asked

“And, you don’t find that weird? You have to wear pants here!”

“Nah, no-one minded,” Nathan said, dismissively waving his hand “I mean, MR. Williams gave me a nasty look during chemistry, but I think he was jealous of em”

“Wait, jealous?”

“Yeah. Mine is way better than the ratty pair of blue things he wears” Nathan said casually as if his chemistry teacher wearing tights during class was completely normal. Matt simply gaped at him, unable to articulate a proper response. Nathan, however, ignored him and stripped off the tights, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He threw himself into the bed "You should get some sleep, Matt. You look beat" with that, the older boy turned around and fell asleep. The blonde stammered for a second before shaking his head and stripping down to his underwear, also getting in his bed, turning off the lights as he did.

"This has the weirdest day ever…" he muttered as he tested his head on the pillow "Hopefully, it won't be like this tomorrow…." He muttered as he began snoring.

/=================\

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Gah!” Matt screamed, quickly jumping off his bed, and looking around. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the window and frowned. “Another storm?” he muttered as he moved the curtain aside.

Indeed, the window was being pounded on by large globs of water, the distant flashes of light of lighting and rumbling of the sky

“Damn it…” he muttered, quickly grabbing his phone and turning it on “Alright. What time is it-” the words died in his mouth

3:39 AM

“What the hell?” he muttered, his eyes widening “T-That’s the same time as yesterday….”

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Still pouring out there…” he muttered, shaking his head and turning off his phone “I need a drink….” he hopped off the bed, his socked feet gently padding across the room’s floor and out the door. Rubbing his eyes, Matt headed for the restroom, only for his attention to be drawn to the Common Room itself, where a few lights were still on. “Who else is still up…” he muttered, walking over to the light, only to find his best friends sitting on the couches, sipping something out of mugs

“Oh, hey Matt” Conor called him over, a big smile on his face “Can't sleep either?”

“Nope,” Matt said, a small smile on his face as he walked over to his two friends. Both of them were just like him, clad in nothing more than muscle shirts and their underwear. On a nearby end table, was a jar with a creamy brown liquid with steam gently floating out of it.

“Yeah, I don’t know who would be able to sleep with that racket outside,” Billy said, taking a sip from his mug.

“Well, Nathan is managing to,” Matt said as he sat down on one of the couches “How did you get coffee?”

“Heh, well when you're on the team with the guys who help out in the kitchen, you can get a couple of favors,” Billy said, giving Matt a wink as he handed him a mug “If we can’t sleep, we might as well do something, right?”

“Hehe, true” the blonde said, grabbing the mug, enjoying the warmth it sent through his body. He took a sip before turning back to his friends “Weird that it started at the same time as yesterday, huh?”

“Yeah,” Conor said, turning to his friend “We were actually talking about that”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Billy said, leaning forwards slightly “Think about it, the huge storm last night. Morning, everything outside is dry and it's sunny. Everyone starts acting and dressing weird. And now”

“A new storm starts at the exact same time….” Matt finished, his eyes widening in shock.”Y-You, don’t think this storm has something to do with it?”

“We can’t think of anything else that could be doing it,” Billy said, shrugging.

“Dude, like I said before if that’s the case, why aren’t we affected!” Billy exclaimed. Conor rolled his eyes as Matt stared at the larger boy

“Um, Billy?”

“Don’t even try” Conor muttered, rubbing his temples “I’ve been trying for the last ten minutes…”

“Oookay. But even taking Billy into account, we still haven’t changed.” he said, pointing at himself and Conor “Why?”

“I don’t know… What did we do differently?” the Irish boy asked

“Sleep,” Matt said, his eyes widening in shock as the realization came over him “We didn’t sleep…”

“What?” Conor asked as Matt jumped to his feet

“We didn’t sleep through last night!” the American shouted, “The storm woke us up, and we weren’t able to get to sleep-”

“Until it passed…” the redhead repeated, his eyes widening in shock “Sleeping is what does it!?”

“It looks like it…” Matt said, running his hands through his blonde locks as he flopped back onto the couch “Christ…”

“So we can’t sleep” Conor gasped “How are we gonna survive school!?”

“Well, we only have to sleep when it's not raining” Billy chimed in. Both of his friends perked up

“You're right!” Matt said, a huge grin breaking through his face “Yesterday, I wasn’t able to fall asleep until 6. And there was no rain at that point!”

“So, we just have to stay awake until the rain stops!” both of the other boys exclaimed, big grins on their faces

“Good thing we’ve got this then!” Billy exclaimed, holding up his mug. The other cheered in agreement as they took a swig.

TUESDAY

“Gaaaaaaaaah!” Matt yawned, rubbing his eyes as he walked back into his dorm, a few beams of sunlight piercing through the curtains. He slowly cracked the door open, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Nathan was already up and dressed, but his outfit was slightly different from yesterday.

He still wore the tights, but they looked different from yesterday, they were shorter, looking more like a pair of tight green shorts instead of pants, and he was wearing a cute looking green shirt too, along with brown gloves. There was no trace of his uniform at all.

“Oh, there you are, Matt!” he exclaimed, turning around. Matt’s eyes went a little wider as he got a good look at the front of his friend’s outfit. Specifically, his crotch were a large bulge was formed.

“W-Wha?” he muttered, blinking rapidly

“You okay?” Nathan asked, walking closer and putting a gloved hand over Matt’s forehead as if he was trying to take his temperature

“Wha? Y-Yeah!” Matt said, slapping away the other boy’s hand and giving the best glare the tired American could “I’m fine!”

“If you say so,” the green-clad boy said, shrugging “But you look like you're going to pass out”

“Yeah, I just need *Aaaaaaaaaah* some sleep…” he muttered, yawning mid-sentence as his eyes drooped half-closed

“I can see that” Nathan muttered, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder “Go ahead and get some sleep. You still have a couple of hours till your classes start”

“Yeah… Good idea” he muttered, walking over to his bed and falling on it into a heap. He heard his roommate giggle as he left the room, the sound of the door closing behind him. However, before he could really fall asleep, the door suddenly swung open

“Hey Nate!” a cheery voice rang through the room. Matt groaned and quickly sat up, glaring at the person in the door with the worse death-glare he could manage 

“WHAT?” he screamed. Seething, he saw that the person was Nathan’s best friend, Noah. If Matt was being honest, he never really liked Noah. He just found him annoying and hyper. Just like everyone else, he was wearing a weird outfit. Like Nathan, he was wearing a pair of tight shorts, these being grey and a white t-shirt with some kind of red cross on it, and clutched in his hands were two bottles

“Oops, sorry Matt,” he said, his face flushed red, “Nate told me to meet him here. We’ve got something to do”

“Do what?”

“Oh, hey Noah!” Nathan’s voice rang out. The other boy turned around with a grin “Oh nice, you got the dye!”

“Dye?” Matt asked, looking at them “You two are gonna dye your hair?”

“Course!” Noah said a big grin on his face. With that, the two left, closing the door behind them, leaving Matt alone in the room.

“Goddammit, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder…” he muttered, laying his head on the pillow, and his eyes slowly closing until sleep overtook him.

/=================\

“Well, it looks like things aren’t getting any better….” he muttered as he walked down the walkways of the grounds.

Nathan and Noah weren’t the only ones who decided to dye their hair. Almost everyone was walking around with their hair in different, bright colors. Some had bright red, some pitch black or golden blonde. All of the colors were bright and over the top, clearly not natural shades. Shaking his head, Matt headed down the path, smiling as he saw his best friends waiting for him right outside the lunchroom.

“Hey, Matt!” Billy called, waving him over

“Hey guys!” the American exclaimed, running over to the two. They at least looked normal. Their hair wasn't dyed some ridiculous color or were wearing really small shorts. Both of them were just wearing the same they did yesterday. The three walked inside and got in line for the food, the line moving at a pretty decent rate.

“So, anything crazy on your ends?” Conor asked as they approached the counter

“You mean aside from the anime hair colors?” Matt asked with a bemused grin “Not really. The teachers stopped telling people off for their clothes, though”

“Well, after some time of getting no results, I guess they gave up,” Billy said with a shrug as the three grabbed their plates “Though it was kinda surreal to see some of the teachers with hair like that…”

“Yeah,” Matt said as they walked out with their food and sat down “Seeing my English teacher try to talk about Shakespeare with a head full of bright blonde hair was freaking weird”

“Yeah” Conor agreed, taking a bite out of his food “Oh, good! They fixed the food!”

“Really?” Matt asked as he took a bite too, a smile forming on his face “Oh nice! This is delicious!” he said as he jammed another forkful into his mouth. Billy looked at his two friends in confusion before shrugging

“Tastes the same to me” he muttered as he drank some water. His friends did the same, only to spit the stuff out

“Gah!” Matt exclaimed, “Jesus if it’s not the food, it’s the water that’s completely full of sugar!”

“Who serves sugar water for lunch anyway!?” Conor shouted, pushing the tray away from him.

“I don’t know,” Billy said with a shrug, before putting down his glass and standing “Anyways, I’ve got to get to practice. See you guys later” he walked out of the lunchroom, but as he walked away, Conor’s eyes went wide as he looked at his large friend’s rear

“Matt…” he muttered, pointing at Billy

“What?” the blonde asked, looking over. A small gasp escaped his lips as he did. Billy wasn’t wearing pants, he was wearing the same weird, tight shorts that he had seen all the others wear outside. “H-How? He wasn’t wearing that when we came in!?”

“I think he was wearing them beneath his normal clothes…” Conor said pointing at the floor below the table. Laying in a heap was a pair of black trousers.

“The hell…” Matt muttered, his eyes going wide as he looked himself over, grabbing his pants and opening the fly. A sigh of relief flew out of his mouth as he saw the snow-white cloth of his briefs becoming exposed to the world.

“Umm…” Conor muttered, his face red and a giggle stifled behind his lips “You know you're showing you're pants to the world, right mate?”

“Right now, I don’t care,” Matt said, leaning forwards, not zipping his pants back up “Right now, I’m happy to know that I’m still wearing something normal”

“Hehehe, yeah,” Conor said, soon doing the same. Both boys let out sighs of relief at the sight of the Irish boy’s boxers

“Well, at least we haven’t changed that much,” Matt said as he cleaned up his tray

“Yeah,” Conor said. The two smiled and walked out, the feeling of the cold stone floor on their bare feet sent a few shivers up their spines.

/=================\

Matt cracked his eyes open, looking around the darkness of the bedroom. Before he could do anything else, a loud crash rang through the room, and a bright flash of light flew from the curtains. He jumped off the bed and walked out into the common room, smiling as he saw Billy and Conor on the couches already.

“Managed to beat it, huh?” Matt asked as he took a seat next to Conor

“Yeah. Looks like we might be getting good at this” Conor said with a smile. The transfer student smiled and looked around. The two seemed more prepared than they were last night. Billy wasn’t able to get coffee, but he had instead brought a three-liter bottle of soda and a huge pile of comics was laying next to Conor. The redhead smirked and threw him one “Come on, we’ve got three hours before we can sleep again”

“Hehe, yeah,” Matt said as he got comfy and opened the book.

WEDNESDAY

Matt yawned as he walked back to his room. Last night had been relatively quiet, even the thunder outside had stopped bothering them after some time. He cracked open his door, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Nathan was standing in front of his bed. The boy had indeed gone through with what he said the previous day, as his formerly brown-haired roommate had locks that were bright gold. His clothing had changed even more, since he was now wearing a bright green shirt, with something brown slung over his back. But what made the blonde’s eyes pop was the fact that the small tights were off, loosely hanging on his feet. Exposed to the world was Nathan’s large cock, which was hard, and twitching, as the blonde's hand was wrapped around it, rapidly moving up and down.

“Gah! Oh, there you are, Matt!” Nathan said, still pumping up and down as if his roommate walking in on him wanking was perfectly normal “Another bad night?”

“N-Nathan…” he muttered, trying to draw his eyes away from his roommate’s meat “W-What the hell are you doing?”

“What? I’m just jerking off,” he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world “Just moving my hand up and down. Up and down up and down up and down…” he kept repeating those words under his breath

“Err, right” Matt muttered, freaked out a bit by what he was saying as he slowly moved to his bed, shifting around the other boy. “D-Do you have to this here? Cause I wanna get a little sleep…”

“Oh, yeah,” Nathan said, giving Matt a friendly smile “Sure, I can do it in the shower. See ya later.” the other boy left the room, picking up his tights and walking out. Matt stood there, rubbing his eyes as a headache began to come over him.

“This shit is getting too weird…” he muttered as he crawled into his bed, and threw the covers over himself. He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later and crawled out of his bed, rubbing his eyes. “Damn… I hope I can get some proper sleep soon” he muttered as he got out of the bed and stretched. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, seeing an email notification. Curious, he opened it “Alright, what do we have here… ‘Dear students, we regret to inform you that, due to mitigating circumstances, classes have been canceled until further notice, blah blah blah… We hope you understand and that you are patient while we fix this…” he sighed and gently put the phone down and walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom for his morning routine. On his way, he bumped into another boy, one called Kurt.

“O-Oh, hi Matt,” the boy said, stammering. Despite the drowsiness, Matt smiled. He had always liked Kurt. The boy was shy and tended not to speak with other people a lot. Looking him over, Matt saw that he was still dressed normally

“Hey Kurt” he greeted the shy boy “Good to see you're still acting the same”

“S-Same to you, Matt” the boy stammered, a small smile on his lips “I-I was afraid I was the only one who figured out the whole sleeping thing”

“Yeah, me and my friends figured it out. How have you managed to stay awake?”

“Oh, I-I’ve always had insomnia” the boy admitted, his cheeks flushing red “Never thought it would actually help me out”

“Well, good luck man,” Matt said, giving the other boy a friendly pat on the back as he entered the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly as he looked it over. It was a complete mess. Piles of clothes were strewn all over the floor, most of them seemed to be clean. And there was one more person in the room with him, as a few feet ahead was Noah. Like Nathan, Noah’s outfit had changed again. The shirt had lost its sleeves and exposed a weird grey undershirt with short and, just like his best friend, his tights were hanging loosely between his legs, as he pumped his member up and down.

“O-Oh, hi Matt!” Noah said, still focusing on his wanking

“N-Noah” the blonde stammered “W-What are you doing?”

“Um, I’m wanking?” Noah said as if it was the most common thing in the world

“I know that!” Matt hissed “Why are you doing it surrounded by piles of clothes!?”

“Oh, that? I have no idea where those came from” Noah said with a shrug, still pumping

“Aren't any of those yours?” he asked.

“Nope. I’ve never worn anything like that” Noah said. Before Matt could answer, the other boy gasped and thrust his hips forward. A thick line of seed flew out of his member, splattering on a pile of clothes right in front of him

“Aw, dude!” Matt exclaimed, “That’s gross!”

“Huh?” Noah asked as he fitted his grey tights back on “What are you talking about, Matt? That’s perfectly normal. Nate said you weren't getting enough sleep, and I think I agree.” the costumed boy walked past Matt as he left the room, “We don’t have classes tomorrow. Try to get more sleep, ok?” with that, the older boy left the room, closing the door behind him.

Matt shook his head and walked to the back area of the room, standing in front of a row of sinks, with hundreds of bottles lining the edge. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his reflection, confusion coming over his face.

“That’s not right…” he muttered, looking over the row of bottles and grabbing one. He popped the cap off and leaned over the sink, dumping the contents of it over his hair. He shivered slightly before turning on the faucet and feeling the cold water wash over his locks. With a big smile on his face, he shut off the water and pulled up. His hair was dripping wet as it shone a bright silvery color. “There we go,” he said as he gently laid the bottle, which read Instant Hair Dye! back into the row “Man, I really do need to get more sleep. I can’t believe I forgot to put on a new coat of dye on my hair”.

/=================\

As Matt walked out of the dorms, he saw that more and more people were dressing differently, but it was more than that. What he saw Noah and Nathan doing was not out the ordinary, by the looks of it. Most people were with their tights or shorts around their knees and were happily jerking themselves off silly. Noone found this weird. At all. In fact, some boys commented and gave advice on how to improve their technique.

The silver-haired boy shook his head as he walked further down the grounds, enjoying the feel of his bare feet on the soft grass. Soon, his two friends came into view.

“Hey guys!” he called. A smile appeared on his face as he looked the two over. They still looked perfectly normal, their brightly colored hair, Conor’s a soft platinum blonde and Billy’s a dark blue, shone in the sun

“Hey Matt,” Conor said, grinning at him. Matt smiled as he saw the smile, especially the cheap-looking plastic fangs that covered his canines. He always thought those were really cute “You're looking better this morning”

“Yeah. But still, things just keep getting weirder and weirder…”

“Tell me about it,” Billy said, shaking his head. “I stopped by the gym earlier to check if practice was still gonna happen”

“And?” Conor asked as the trio began walking through the grass.

“The whole team was on the floor, sucking each other off!” Billy screamed, shaking his head “It was freaking weird.”

“All of them?” Matt asked, his eyes wide at the idea of the whole rugby team having an orgy. The thought sent waves of heat down to his crotch, though he tried his hardest to ignore it

“Yeah, even the damn coach!” Billy exclaimed

“Ew,” Conor said, sticking out his tongue

“That’s the other thing! It took me a while to actually pick the coach out! He looks like another member of the team!”

“Wait wait wait,” Matt said, coming to a stop and looking at his large friend with a look of disbelief “What do you mean?”

“I mean that he looks our age,” Billy said. Both of the other two boys looked at each other, shock painting their features

“No way,” Conor said, shaking his head “There is no way that could happen!”

“I’m telling you, that’s what happened!” the large boy said, turning around and looking at the rest of the grounds “Look, right over there!”

Matt and Conor turned around, seeing a couple of boys, maybe a year or two older than them walking in the opposite direction of them. One was wearing what seemed to be a traditional devil outfit, with a pair of horns sticking out of his head, which was dyed a snow-white. The other one was dressed as a stereotypical roman. A short toga and a pair of laurels behind his ears

“What about those two?” Conor asked

“Look at the devil guy,” Billy said

“What are you talking about…” Matt asked as he squinted, before gasping loudly “H-Holy shit…. I-Is that Mr. Clarke!?” Mr. Clarke was the physics teacher and one of the most hated in the whole place. He was a hardass who had no issue giving out detention like the easter bunny gave out chocolate. And here he was, a kid like them, and happily talking to someone else

“No freaking way…” Conor muttered, before turning back to his two friends, fear shining clearly in his eyes. “G-Guys, we’ve got to get the hell out of here”

“A-Agreed,” Matt said, looking over to Billy, who nodded shakily “B-But how? We can’t just walk out!” he said, pointing behind them, was a huge forest spread out for kilometers

“Yes, we can!” Conor said, grabbing his friends’ arms and dragging them off

“W-Where are you taking us?!” Billy asked

“To the front of the school,” the redhead said. After walking for around 5 minutes, the Irish boy let go and walked ahead a little. Matt and Billy followed close behind. Conor pointed to a rather large hedge and moved a few leaves aside to stick his head out. His two friends did the same thing.

On the other side of the hedge was a large, fancy entranceway of the school, and a rather large metal gate, which was left slightly open

“See?” Conor said, pointing at the gate “I’ve been checking out over here for a couple of days, and ever since this all started, the gate’s been left open more and more often”

“So what? Are you saying you want to sneak out of school?” Billy hissed “Do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in!?”

“Trouble?” Conor asked “With freaking who? Like you showed us, the teachers are turning into kids, and none of the older students seem to give a shit about classes at this point. They seem a hell of a lot more interested in jerking each other off!”

“What about our parents?” Billy asked, still worried about the plan “They would care about this!”

“We bring enough proof and I bet you my underpants that my mum will understand perfectly!” he hissed “Plus, Matt’s parents aren’t here”

“Yeah, their back in Utah” the blonde muttered as he looked over the entrance “I don’t know about this, Conor…” he pointed at the walls, were a pair of security cameras were moving back and forth

“Oh, come off it mate” the redhead hissed “Do you really think there’s someone working those things if the gate is open?”

“True…” Matt said, “But if we get out, what's the plan then?”

“I'm gonna call my mum later,” Conor said “See if she can come to pick us up. If she can’t, then we go to plan B”

“Plan B?” Billy asked

“We walk” Conor answered

“We walk?!” Matt hissed “Do you know how far we are from the nearest town?! It’s like ten miles to Leeds!”

“Metric” Conor sang

“Not the fucking time for that, Conor!” Matt hissed

“And yeah, I know how far we are from town,” Conor said, ignoring the outburst from his friend “But honestly, I think that walking for a couple of days is a good trade”

“A couple of days!?” the other two squeaked

“That’s why its plan B,” Conor said, popping out from the bush “Cause it needs more planning. Let me call my mum and see what happens from there, alright?”

“Alright,” Matt said, taking one last glance at the gate before turning away, and walking back to the school grounds proper with his friends.

/=================\

Matt slowly peeked his head out from behind the bush he was hiding, his eyes traveling over to the lunchroom, where boys were pouring out in a huge mob.

“Alright…. Just a few more and I can go in…” he muttered as he pulled out his phone and called up his best friend

“Matt? You there mate?” the Irish accented voice came through the device

“Yeah, I’m here.” the blonde said, looking over the huge group leaving the lunchroom “Though I’m still not sure what I am doing here”

“Look, mate, if I can’t get my mum to pick up the phone, we are gonna have to go on foot. And that’s at least two days of walking. And if we’re gonna do that, we’re gonna need food and water”

“And what’s your plan for dealing with the lunchroom people?”

“Are you kidding mate, I’m looking at em” Conor said, “The two are currently jerking each other off on the Teacher’s Lounge’s carpet!”

“Wait, what?” Matt asked, a look of pure confusion coming over his face “How the hell did you get into the Lounge?”

“Are you kidding? This place might as well be renamed to ‘Wanking Room’” Conor said, disbelief clear in his voice “I don’t think there are any teachers left in here. All of them are like the rest, just guys wearing costumes and wanking on the floor and drinking what comes out”

“T-That’s just… Ew” Matt said, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the lunchroom “Ok, so what do you want me to get?”

“Food that won’t go bad,” Conor said, a loud thunk coming from the background “Cause we are not going to go around lugging a fridge. So get sandwiches, stuff in bags, and a lot, and I mean a lot, of water. I managed to leave some empty bottles behind during dinner, so you might be able to use those if everyone is as obsessed with jerking each other off as it seems.”

“Got it. Talk to you later man” Matt said, hanging up and quickly dashing over to the building. The silver-haired boy went down on all fours and crawled over to the door and leaned his back against the wall as the door swung open, and two more guys stepped out. Both of them were wearing costumes, one wearing what looked like a cowboy costume, but with really small shorts and the front zipper open, and his dick sticking out. The other boy was dressed as a stereotypical Native American, his dick also free for the world to see. Matt shook his head as he watched the two walk away, hugging each other and clearly trying their hardest to not start sucking each other off. Matt simply ignored them and peeked inside the building, seeing all of the lights were off and a small smile formed on his lips. He dashed inside and slammed the doors behind him, quickly slamming the locks down and flicking on the lights.

“Alright let’s see what I’ve got to wo- Holy crap!” he screamed as he saw the state of the lunchroom. Trays and wrappers were thrown all over the floor, tables and chairs were flipped over. But that wasn’t all. On the ground, almost every inch of the tiles were completely coated in thick, white fluids, and it didn't take Matt long to realize what it was “EW!” he screamed, shaking his head as he began to slowly tiptoe around the puddles of seed. “Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew” he muttered as he hopped around, managing to make it to the kitchen without touching any of the fluid with his bare feet. He shook his head and looked around. “At least it’s a lot cleaner in here” he muttered as he closed the door behind him. Right next to the door, there were three large, three litter empty bottles, just like Conor told him over the phone. “Perfect” Conor said, grabbing the bottles and heading further into the kitchen.

While this place was in a better state than the lunchroom proper, it wasn’t exactly clean and proper. Pots and pans were scattered all over the place, drawers were open, with half their content spilled out onto the floor, the ovens were all open, and almost all of the appliances were unplugged, the cables strewn all over the ground. Shaking his head, Matt headed for the fridges, taking his backpack off as he cracked the thing open.

“Alright, let’s see what we’ve got to work with…” he muttered, letting the bottles down as he began to dig through the fridge. He grabbed packs of candied fruit, various types of chocolates and bags of hundreds of other sweets “Okay… A lot of candy, but there’s nothing else here…” he shook his head and slammed the door shut, walking over to the next one, only to find the same. He repeated this over and over for the next ten minutes, checking each of the large, metallic fridges, but all he found was more and more candy. “Gah! Screw this!” Matt exclaimed, slamming the door closed, sending echoes all over the empty hall. “Whatever, I still need to get some damn water” he grabbed the bottles and walked over to the sink, turning the faucet, but no water came out “What the? What is going on here? First, there’s nothing but candy, and now there’s no water?” he tried a couple of other faucets but ended up having the same results. Nothing came out each time he tried it. By the time he tried all of them, he was about to pull his hair out “Gah! There’s freaking nothing in here!” he shook his head and went back to the fridges, cracking them open “Let see if there some- Oh nice!” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw three huge bottles, filled to the top with sparkling water. Matt threw the empty bottles to the ground and hefted the bottles up, a big grin on his face as he looked them over. The bottles were transparent, and the water inside was bubbling, and written on the bottle with a permanent marker was 

For Tomorrow’s Lunch. No sugar added, add before serving

“I knew it!” Matt exclaimed “They were pouring sugar into the food!” he shook his head and grabbed the other bottles and adjusted his bag, before dashing back into the lunchroom. Right before he headed for the door, he felt something cold and slimy on his foot. He gulped and looked down. His left foot was right on a large puddle of cum. “EWeweewewewewewewewewewewewewew!” he screamed, quickly jumping off the puddle and dashing for the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open, running down to the grass and sliding his foot over it, the slimy liquid coming off his foot and onto the grass “Get it off, getioffgetitoffgetitoff!” he chanted as he did it. After cleaning his foot for what felt like an hour, he turned around and sighted “T-That was horrible” he muttered as he walked back to the dorms, completely ignoring the lights shining out of the lunchroom’s open doors.

/=================\

Matt managed to sneak back into the common room just as the lights began to dim, gently closing the door behind him as he entered, seeing his best friend sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his nightclothes.

“Matt!” Conor exclaimed, hopping off the bed and running over to him, grabbing a few of the bottles from him

“Thanks, man” the boy muttered as he dropped his food-filled bag to the floor, before flopping onto the couch

“Everything went alright?”

“I think I might need a new foot, but aside from that, yeah,” Matt said. The redhead didn’t laugh, instead, he gave the silver head a sympathetic look as he sat down himself

“So, you stepped on it too, right?” Conor asked. He lifted his barefoot and showed it to Matt. While it was mostly clean, there was a trace of something on it. Despite knowing what his friend had stepped into, his eyes couldn’t move away from the sole of his friend’s foot, and waves of heat flowed all through his body, before heading down to his member. He shook his head and managed to break his eyes away from the foot and back to Conor’s face, who was looking at him worriedly

“What?” Matt asked

“You were staring at my feet,” Conor said, sighing as he put down his foot “That’s not good…”

“What are you talking about? I just looked at your feet. They’re cute! What’s wrong with that?”

“Mate, listen to yourself,” Conor said, leaning closer to the blonde “You have never been interested in me, right?”

“Yeah. So?”

“Then why did you suddenly say my feet are cute?” Conor asked. Matt stammered for a second

“B-Because…. I think….” the silver-haired American shook his head and grasped it tightly “Gah! What the hell is going on?!”

“We’re changing too,” Conor said grimly as he laid back on the couch

“W-Wha? W-We can’t be changing!” Matt exclaimed

“We are. Think about it, Matt” Conor said, leaning closer to his friend “How long as you're hair been silver?”

“What? It-It’s always been silver” Matt muttered, only for his friend to shake his head

“No it wasn’t Matt,” Conor said, pulling out his phone and showing him the screen. On it, was a picture of Matt and Conor on their first day. The American’s eyes went wide as he looked it over. His locks weren’t the bright silver he remembered, and Conor’s wasn't the bright, cherry color. His hair was a dull yellow and Conor’s was orange.

“Th-That can’t be right…” Matt said, clutching his head.

“I’m sorry Matt, but you need to realize this,” his friend said, sadness tainting his words. He tapped on the phone’s screen “Look again”

Despite not really wanting to, Matt glanced up again. The phone was showing splitcreen. On one side was the picture he had just seen, on the other was a mirror app of some kind.

“What?” he asked, his head still hurting a little

“Look at how you're dressed,” Conor said, pointing at the mirror app. Matt looked over his clothes. He was wearing a tight pair of shorts made of shiny, latex-like material, a sleeveless jacket, and no shirt underneath, exposing his chest, and chain-like cuffs around his wrists. He looked over to the picture and frowned

“I-I’ve never worn anything like that!” he exclaimed, shaking his head

“Yes, you have!” Conor insisted “You’ve worn that since the beginning of the year!”

“B-But, I-I hate shoes!” he exclaimed, pointing at his feet “You hate them too!”

“I do now!” Conor said, putting emphasis on the now “But I didn’t before this storm started up!”

Right on cue, a loud crash of thunder rang through the whole room, and rain began smacking against the windows.

“B-But we didn’t sleep! You, me and Billy-” the words died in his throat as he realized that the third member of the group was missing “W-Where’s Billy?”

“He’s sleeping,” Conor said, shaking his head “But honestly, he was long gone”

“W-What do you mean?” Matt asked

“While you were getting the food, there was a…. Party for lack of a better word in the former Teacher’s Lounge. Billy was already there when I got there, and he was both jerking off Kurt and getting jerked off by someone else”

“H-He was….”

“Whatever this storm is, it affects us when we’re awake too!” Conor exclaimed, pointing at the monsoon outside. “Staying awake makes it move slower! That’s why we need to get out of here!”

Matt sat there, frozen in shock as all of this information seeped into his brain. Despite his memories telling him otherwise, he knew that his friend was telling him the truth. He wasn’t always like this.

“I tried calling my mum thirty times,” Conor said, as Matt simply sat there, clutching his head tightly “Nothing. For some reason, phone calls can’t seem to be able to leave the school…”

“C-Could it be the storm?” Matt asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at his friend

“I think it is,” Conor said, looking back to his friend “We have to walk out of here. Did you manage to get food?”

“Yeah,” the silver-haired American said, nodding and throwing Conor his bag. The red-haired boy dug through it, a frown on his face as he did so “Yeah, there wasn’t a lot” Matt admitted, seeing his friend’s face

“Well, its something” Conor muttered, closing the bag and taking a seat next to his friend

“So, how’s this going to work?” Matt asked, “Are we just gonna walk out tomorrow?”

“No. They might be focused on wanking, but I still think they would have issues with us leaving in the middle of the day” the red-haired boy shook his head “No, we have to leave at night. Everyone seems to be in bed by 12, so we have a good window to get out and start walking”

“What about sleep?”

“We sleep all day tomorrow,” Conor said, pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it to Matt. The American caught it, a look of confusion on his face as he brought it closer to his face

“Sleeping pills?” he asked

“Managed to swipe it from one of the older students” Conor admitted with a smirk “When you get back to bed, take two.”

“Got it,” Matt said with a nod “So, then what do we do?”

“Now we wait,” Conor said, pulling out his phone “Too bad social media doesn't work. We could skip all of this”

“Yeah, but now we have a plan,” Matt said as he laid back on the couch, giving his friend a smile.

/=================\

As the first few rays of the sun began to peek through the curtains, Matt walked back to his room. He cracked his door open, and his eyes went completely wide at what he saw inside. Nathan was again, wearing his bright green t-shirt, but now he had a brown quiver slung on his back and a bright green cap with a red feather was resting on his head. It was clear that he was dressed as Robin Hood.

But what really drew Matt’s eyes was that he, again, he wasn’t wearing his pants. The tiny green shorts were on the bed, and he was jerking off, but he was also moving up and down from his bed. He didn’t even notice Matt, far to entranced by whatever he was doing. The blonde walked around him, his eyes never leaving Nathan’s form. As he walked, his eyes traveled to the other boy’s ass, and he saw what seemed to be a bright green tube slapped on the wooden frame of the bed.

“N-Nathan…” Matt muttered, not able to ignore his roommate “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Nathan grumbled, blinking rapidly as if he was snapped out of some kind of trance “Oh, hi Matt. I’m just doing my daily workout!”

“W-Workout?” Matt asked

“Yep,” Nathan said with a big smile on his face as he kept pumping himself on the object. “I gotta move up and down. Up and down. Up and down.” he muttered before he buckled. His cock trembled for a split second, but before anything came out, he stood up fully. Out of his ass, with a loud pop, came a bright green dildo, which was glistening with some kind of lubricant. “Ah, that was great!” he said, giving his erection one more rub before turning around and grabbing his shorts.

“W-Where did you get that thing?” Matt asked, pointing at the phallic object that was laying on the bed.

“What, my dildo? I’ve always had that thing, Matt” the Robin Hood costumed boy said, looking at Matt with confusion shining in his eyes “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah….” Matt said, shaking his head and climbing into his bed “I’m just tired…”

“I can tell,” Nathan said as he walked to the door “You have huge bags under your eyes. Get some sleep, man. You look like you're gonna start passing out soon”

“Y-Yeah, I will,” the silver-haired boy told him, a big smile on his face.

“Good. We wouldn’t want you too tired for the big show on Friday, right?” Nathan said casually as he walked out the door, turning off the lights as he left “Well, see ya later man”

“Yeah, see you” the American muttered as his roommate closed the door. He waited a minute, until he couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore and dug out the two tiny pills Conor gave him. Without hesitation, he threw them into his mouth and dry swallowed them, plugging in his phone before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, quickly going to sleep.

THURSDAY

“Matt” a voice whispered next to him “Come on mate, wake up!”

“Uggh?” the silver-haired boy groaned as he opened his eyes. The room was completely dark, and standing over him was a slightly darker blob in the shape of Conor

“Dude, wha-”

“Shh!” the other boy hushed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bed “Come on! We’ve got to get out of here!”

“R-Right!” Matt whispered, shaking his head “L-Let me put on some clean clothes”

“Kay. Don’t turn on the lights, we can’t wake up Nathan”

“R-Right!” the silver-haired boy said. Conor walked away over to the door as the still sleepy boy walked to the closet and cracked it open, stripping himself nude as he grabbed new clothes. They were identical to the ones he just threw aside, but he didn’t really notice. He grabbed another pair of shorts identical to the other shiny ones. He slowly slipped them on, trying his hardest to not make squeaking as he did so. After that, he put on another jacket and cuffs. He was right about to close the closet, but then he noticed he was missing something. Looking through again, a small smile formed on his face “There you are” he said as he grabbed a headband. It wasn’t anything too fancy, a plastic strip, but what really made it special was the two large, pretty silver canine ears coated in beautiful, sparkly silver fur, exactly the same shade as his hair. With a smile on his face, he slipped on, his hair hiding the plastic, making it look like he naturally has ears. He walked outside of the door, quietly closing the door behind him, giving his friend a big smile. “Ok, ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Conor said with a nod, tossing his friend his backpack “Come on, we need to move”

“Yeah, lead on,” Matt said, slipping on the bag and following his friend outside. The two quickly dashed through the empty halls of the school. The two quickly exited the building, walking out into the grounds. “Wow,” Matt gasped. The whole area was trashed. Puddles of seed littered the ground everywhere around them. “They keep getting more and more sex-craved….”

“I know…” Conor said as the two weaved around the puddles since Matt really didn't want a repeat of his lunchroom raid. The two soon reached the shrubs from the day before “Leme look…” the redhead said, poking his head through the plants before quickly pulling out and nodding to his friend. “We’re in the clear. Come on!”

“Got it” the two pushed their way through the shrubbery and dashed out the street. Matt winced slightly as he felt the pebbles of the road dig into his feet, but he kept on running. Right as the two reached the gate, the sound both of them dreaded to hear rang throughout the air.

“Hey! Stop!” taking a quick glance behind him, Matt’s eyes went wide as he saw another boy dashing down the stairs

“Crap!” the American exclaimed, turning around and putting more energy into his dash. He and Conor sprinted out of the gates as more and more screams rang further and further out, as more and more people spilled out of the door.

“Come on!” Conor shouted as he ran even faster “If we run far enough, we’ll lose them!”

“Don’t have to tell me that twice!” the young American screamed, as the two sprinted further and further down the road 

/=================\

“Ahahaha” Matt panted as the two slowed down, turning around “I-I think we lost em….”

“Y-Yeah” Conor wheezed, clutching at his throat “God, I hate running!”

“S-Same!” the American muttered, looking around. The whole area seemed to be deserted, with nothing but a huge empty plain, with the occasional tree littering the plane

“S-So, now we start walking,” Conor said with a smirk as he pulled a bottle out of his bag and unscrewed the tap “Cause we’ve got one hell of a walk ahead of us”

“Yeah, we do” Matt muttered. The two looked at each other for a minute before they collapsed on the ground, groaning “Five minutes sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect!” the redhead wheezed as the two laid there, looking up at the cloudy night sky.

“Hey, maybe now that we’re out of the school” Matt exhaled, his face still a bright red “Maybe now you can reach your mom”

“Yeah, maybe,” the other boy said, pulling out his phone and tapping on the screen before putting up to his ear. As his friend made his phone call, Matt simply relaxed and looked up to the sky, seeing as the dark clouds slowly swallowed up the moon, leaving both boys laying in darkness, with the only source of light being the phone in Conor’s hands. “Any luck?”

“No” Conor growled, pulling the phone away from his ear and slowly sitting up “Still can’t get any calls through”

“Guess whatever is blocking calls is still there…” the silver-haired American muttered as he sat up as well. The two looked at each other before sighting and climbing to their feet, wincing a little as they felt the asphalt beneath their soles

“Ow!” they both hissed

“Damn it, why didn’t we bring any shoes?” Conor moaned

“Cause we don’t own any?” Matt said

“Right…” the redhead muttered as he slung his bag back on “First time I’ve ever wished I owned… Wait, no that’s not right”

“What isn’t right?”

“We do own shoes!” Conor said, clutching the side of his head as if he had a nasty migraine “Remember the photos?”

“Photos…. Oh right!” Matt said, smacking his forehead “Sorry. Guess the storm was affecting me more than I thou-”

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Speak of the freaking devil….” the redhead muttered as the rain began to pour down on the two.

“Damn it” Matt exclaimed as his already thin clothes became thinner and thinner, clinging to his skin. As the two were drenched, the multicolored lightning began flashing all around them.

“Well, that’s perfect…” Conor muttered, running his hands through his hair “I was hoping we’d be able to find some decent cover before it started pouring…”

“...” Matt didn’t answer, instead, his eyes traveled around the area. The occasional flash lightning made it hard to see anything, however. “So, in which direction are we heading?”

“That way,” Conor said, pointing behind him “Come on, let’s go before we catch our deaths out here”

“Actually, it's weird but… I’m not really cold” Matt said as the two began walking down the street, their feet splashing onto the puddles as they went “But I’m not cold”

“You're not?”

“Nope,” Matt said, shaking his head, looking like a dog shaking the water off his head thanks to his ears “Actually, the water feels warm. Like it came out of a heated pool or a shower”

“Now that you mention it, you're right” Conor muttered, holding out his hand to feel the water falling on it “It’s warm…. This isn’t right ...”

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Oh don’t be silly, of course, that’s right!” a voice rang out, barely audible over the thunder

“What the?” Matt exclaimed, jumping up and looking around “W-Who said that?”

“Matt? What’s wrong?” Conor asked, turning around

“You didn’t hear that voice?”

“What voice?” Conor asked as another bright flash of lightning, this time bright red, overcame their vision

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

Matt rubbed his eyes, as spots danced in his vision. As he moved his hands away from his eyeballs, they widened as he saw something standing behind his friend

“Conor!” he shouted, pointing behind his friend. Standing over them, was the silhouette of a boy around their age, with a huge pointed hat on their head that seemingly increased their height by a good foot “Look out! Behind you!”

“Behind me? What are y-” the words died as the figure grabbed the side of Conor’s head. As soon as that happened, another flash of lightning crashed, this one a neon green.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

“Gah!” Matt exclaimed, covering his eyes from the bright flash of light. As soon as he opened his eyes, he gasped. Conor was gone, instead only the figure was standing in front of him, slowly walking towards him. “W-What did you do to him!?”

“Conor?” the figure asked, the voice sounding strangely friendly and sweet, and the silver-haired boy felt a strange compulsion to approach the figure. As it got closer, he was able to see some details of him. It was indeed a boy his age, with short, flowy hair colored a light shade of pink, and his eyes were a penetrating sapphire blue “Oh he’s fine. I just sent him back where he belongs”

“W-Where he belongs?” Matt asked, slowly backing away from the boy. As more of him came into focus, Matt realized that he was wearing almost nothing. Just the big pointy hat and a pair of really tight black underpants with a pumpkin decal on his crotch

“Of course!” the witch-boy said with a big smile, holding out his hands as if he wanted a hug “Naughty bois that run away need to be brought back!”

“Boys that run aw-” Matt gulped as he realized what the boy in front of him was talking about “Y-You took him back to the school!”

“Course I did,” The boy said, “I put in so much work into you bois, it would be a damn shame to just let you run away!”

“Y-You did this!?” Matt screamed. The Witch-Boy smirked and opened his palms. Red, green and blue energy began to flow from his fingertips. As the energy flowed out, Matt felt the rain stop hitting his head. Looking around, he gasped as he saw that a bubble of dry hair formed around them.

“Yep!” the boy said cheerfully as he walked closer and closer to Matt.

“B-But why!?”

“Because I want cute boys to be my servants,” the Witch-Boy said. Before Matt could say another word, the boy’s hands were touching his cheeks and he felt a wave of weird energy coursing through his body.

“Nighty night” the boy cooed as everything went dark.

FRIDAY

“Gah!” Matt gasped as he suddenly woke up. He looked around like a maniac. He wasn’t outside anymore. No, he was back in school, on the stage of the atrium, behind the huge red curtain. He tried to get up, but he wasn’t able to move at all. Looking down, he gulped as he saw that he was tightly bound into one of the chairs from the classrooms, with glowing pink ropes. He struggled to break free, but every single motion simply made the ropes tighter and tighter

“Hello, boys!” the voice of the Witch-Boy rang out, right on the other side of the curtain “Did you have a good night?”

“YES MASTER!” came the excited cheer of what sounded like a hundred boys. Matt felt sweat begin to drip from his forehead

“H-He’s got everyone in the school under his control….” he muttered as he heard the padding of bare feet on wood

“I can see that!” his captor said with a giggle “Did you all welcome my newest boi?”

“Yes they did master!” a very familiar voice rang out, but Matt wasn’t able to recognize it

“That’s great!” Witch-Boy said, clapping “But we still are missing one boi for this room to be full! He was naughty and tried to run away yesterday, but now he’s here and ready to finish his change!”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” came the cheer from the audience. Matt gulped as the window in front of him began to move up.

SNAP!

“Woah!” he exclaimed as the chair began to slowly levitate and moving forwards. The Witch-Boy was standing in front of him, his hat was off, exposing his wavy pink hair as his hand glowed blue as he made him come closer and closer. His eyes traveled off the stage and into the audience, and Matt felt his jaw hit the floor. There were at least one hundred boys staring at him with huge smiles on their faces, and their hands wrapped around their twitching cocks. None of them had their pants or tights on. Their rods were all sticking outwards, and they were all gently and slowly rubbing them gently, teasing them as his chair was slowly set on the ground.

“There we go!” The Witch-Boy said with a big grin on his face “Our little Wolf Boy here thought he could run away like a puppy! I think we should help him out! Right, Conor?”

“Right master!” a cheerful voice said to Matt’s right. His eyes went wide with horror as he turned and saw his best friend. Like the rest of the population of the school, Conor was clad in his vampire get up, with what looked like fake blood, or maybe jam, running down his lips, and like the rest, his erect member was out on display for all to see. Unlike the audience, he hasn't taken his pants off, instead, they seemed to have an opening in the front to allow him to do this. The tip leaked pre as he walked up to the Witch-Boy and gave him a look of complete adoration.

“Oooh, someone is excited, aren’t you, my little vamp?” the pink-haired boy cooed, running his hand on Conor’s dick. The redhead shuddered and moaned, the love in his eyes shining even brighter “Ready to get your friend and make him right?”

“Of course I am, master!” Conor exclaimed with joy and energy that Matt had never heard before from his Irish friend. Conor walked up to Matt and crouched right in front of his legs, smiling at the Witch-Boy, who walked behind the silver-haired bound boy.

“C-Conor!” Matt exclaimed as he felt his friend’s fingers touching his rubber boxers, opening a previously unseen flap that let his cock flop out “S-Snap out of it man! Y-You're not this guy’s slave!”

“Course I am, Matt,” the boy said with a cute smile “I’m master’s little vampire boi, just like you’ll be his little wolf boi!” without saying another word, Conor wrapped his lips around Matt’s member and began to gently run his tongue up and down the shaft

“G-GAAH!” the bound boy moaned loudly, his face flushed red. The sensations of the moist tongue moving up and down his hot and twitching member sent waves of pleasure through all of his body.

“I see Conor got started already!” the Witch-Boy’s voice rang out from behind them. Matt couldn’t answer due to arousal, but that didn’t stop his captor. The Witch-Boy gently put his hands on Matt’s temples and whispered into his ear

“Here we go!”

Before Matt could react, waves of energy flowed out of the hands and right into his mind. He was expecting more arousal, but he instead got the complete opposite. The energy being sent into him was pure relaxation. He slowly began to slump as he grew more and more relaxed. Through his haze, he barely noticed that Conor had stopped sucking him off and left his cock twitching hard.

“This feels nice, doesn't it?” the Witch-Boy’s voice whispered into his ear “Letting everything go and relaxing?”

“Y-Yessssss” the bound boy slurred

“You love being relaxed, don’t you? You want to be even more relaxed, right?”

“Riiiiiiight” the silver-haired boy slurred again

“Perfect. Then listen to me carefully. I will count down from ten. For every number, you’ll feel more and more relaxed. When I reach one, you’ll fall into a deep trance. Understood?”

“Underssssstoooood”

“10” Matt smiled as he felt more waves of relaxation going through him “9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. Sleep!”

As soon as those words entered his ears, he went completely limp, his mouth hanging open and a small bit of drool dripping out of it.

“Now, listen to me very carefully. I want you to do something for me. Can you do that?”

“Yesssssssssss” the entranced boy muttered

“I want you to take everything that makes you a student, the uniforms, the classes, the rules. Do you have it?”

“Yesssssss” Matt nodded, in his mind, creating the image of taking all of what was just said and holding it in front of him

“Now, I want you to push those down” the Witch-Boy muttered “Down and down through your body. Store them nice and safe in your sack.” the hypnotized boy nodded as all of the thoughts that did not correspond to being his master’s obedient little pet into his crotch.

The boy didn’t speak again, instead, he nodded at Conor, who swallowed the cock once again, enticing little moans out of Matt.

“Now listen very carefully. When you cum, everything that’s stored in there will disappear from your head. All that will be left in there will be my obedient boi. Understood?”

“Yesssssssss”

Conor didn’t need another word and began going to town on his friend’s dick. He used his tongue, his fingers, his feet, and even rubbed his own meat against it. Louder and louder moans escaped from Matt until it happened.

“GYAAAAAAAH!” he exclaimed as his hips buckled, snapping him out of his trance. He felt everything being drained out of him as a long, thin white stream of seed shot out of his dick like an artillery cannon. He kept going and going and going, with every single drop of sperm he felt his mind empty. His home, his parents, math, English, how to read, all of that information was drained out of him. All the thoughts that remained in his head were obedience and sex. He went limp for a split second as he stopped cumming, a small puddle formed in front of him.

“Well done, my little wolf boi!” his master cheered him. Hearing those words, the energy returned to his body as he jumped off the chair, the bonds vanishing instantly

“Thank you so much master!” he said with a big smile “I love being your wolf boi!”

“Oh, I know you do. Now, why don’t you thank Conor for his help?”

Matt didn’t hesitate for a split second. He turned around and saw the vampire boy sitting on the other side of his puddle and he went down on his knees instantly. The sticky white fluid stuck to his skin, but he didn’t really care, he just approached his friend and gently grabbed his exposed dick before slipping it into his mouth

“Gah!” Conor moaned as he felt his friend’s tongue run up and down his shaft

“Oh, you look great!” their master cooed behind them “But you're missing and important part….”

Matt squeaked a little as he felt something being shoved into his open asshole. Removing his mouth from the dick, he looked back and smiled as he saw a large and puffy wolf tail plug sticking out of it.

“Thank you master!” he said, wagging his ass slightly as he turned back to the cock.

That was all that mattered to him after all. His master and cock. And he would have it no other way,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought.
> 
> And for the very first time, I get to say this. Big thanks to my Patrons:  
Marinelguana  
Prince of Canada  
msid6033  
Jason Tee
> 
> I'm extremely grateful to you guys for supporting my silly little stories. Thank you again


End file.
